


Snuggles

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Series: Destiel Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loved snuggling. Dean won't admit it but he does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend and I were snuggling by my fireplace when I came up with this idea. It was too cute and I couldn't deny it.

Castiel and Dean were sitting by the fireplace in their little home with a blanket wrapped around them. It was the beginning of fall and it was getting colder outside and they've been staying inside more often than during the summer time. Castiel always loved snuggling up next to Dean since he always radiates heat. Cas tried to press himself closer to Dean but found that he really couldn't considering he was already laying on top of him. 

"Cas." Dean said in a quiet soft voice. Castiel looked up to him, "Yes Dean." 

"Why do you always insist that we cuddle?" Dean questioned. Cas looked up at him and kissed him. "Oh but Dean, we both know that you'd never admit that you're a slut for cuddling. You're just too manly macho man to admit it." Cas started giggling at his boyfriend as he glared at him but Dean couldn't fool Cas. A blush slowly crept up his neck and rested on his cheeks. "No I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about." Cas looked at him and squinted his eyes. "That's strange then." said Cas. "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember that time that we had sex when we were really drunk?" Dean thought for a moment trying to think of what Cas was talking about. After a few seconds, Dean said, "Which time?" Cas tried to kind of sit up and found it difficult to because of Dean's arm wrapped around him protectively as if someone was about to pick Cas up and take him away. "Um, July 4th two years ago." Cas could see the gears turning Dean's head as he put the pieces together. "Yeah.. We were pretty messed up though. I don't honestly remember much from that night." Dean confessed. "Well," Cas sat up so that he was somewhat facing Dean, "I remember that night very clearly." Dean could tell that he was in trouble the moment Cas said that because there was a huge smile on his face. Dean groaned and Cas laughed his cute little evil laugh. "Oh god, do I even wanna know?" Dean questioned. Cas shrugged his shoulders. "Hm. Probably not." Dean groaned and Cas laughed again. 

Once Cas had calmed down from laughing he got on his knees with his feet up underneath him and Dean thought he looked like a five year old ready to do Show-and-Tell. "Well after we got completely wasted at the Roadhouse, Ellen called us a cab and we left. Once we got home and walked through the door, you were barely able to keep your hands off of me." Cas shared this story as if it was a normal, everyday kind of conversation. "After we had mind blowing sex, I tried getting up to get a washcloth and some water for you." Dean was already very interested in what Cas had to say, but he wouldn't continue on with his story. "And? What happened? What did I do?" Castiel turned to face Dean with a wicked grin. "You told me in your cute little drunken pleading voice, 'no Cas please don't leave me here alone. I wanna cuddle with you.'" Cas added emphasis by pretending to be drunk and slurring is words more than Dean realistically did. "I do not sound like that when I'm drunk!" Dean pleaded. "Yeah, actually you do." Cas laughed as Dean pouted and crossed his arms. Castiel decided to take pity on his adorable boyfriend and snuggle back up to him. And as Cas expected, Dean wrapped his arms around his small little body with a pouty lip on his face. Cas quickly leaned up to him and gave Dean a quick peck on the check. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone your secret." With this, Dean chuckled, a chuckle that Cas could feel with his head laying on his chest. "Thanks Cas." He responded, pulling Cas closer to him. They spent the rest of the night watching the fire and cuddling. 


End file.
